IPod Challenge
by SV Speedy
Summary: My IPod challenge fic. Different characters and different Genres every chapter, i will try not to repeat but some things get complicated. Feel free to offer characters to write about or songs.
1. Two is Better than One: Lily and James

This is my IPod Challenge. Basically I write a chapter for each song, some have more than one character, or more than one setting. I will be using people from all of the years at Hogwarts.

**Two is better than one: Lily Evans and James Potter**

Lily couldn't help it, she was furious. That arrogant Toe rag that had a crush on her, AKA James Potter, had crossed the line. First, he had been appointed as Head Boy, and then, then, he had the nerve, the gall, to send her a diamond ring.

"What kind of girl does he think I am!?" Lily snarled to herself in the Head girl's room. "No one treats Lily Evans like she's some sort of…of…Narcissistic Materialistic Pureblooded bitch!" She hisses.

She threw open the door to that led to the Heads common room, and she stormed down the stairs. Potter was sitting on the couch with a book on his lap, and, if he had any common sense he would have run in the opposite direction at the look on her face.

"Lily-Love," James said with a bright grin, which only broadened at the glower on Lily's face, "Did you get my gift?"

"What the hell are you playing at?" Lily shouted at him, her green eyes flashed with fury, "Do you really think you can buy me?" She was shrieking at the very end.

"No…" James said slowly as he looked at her oddly, "I love you." He continued over her indignant sputter, "I want to marry you, and I want to raise my children with you."

"You…What?" Lily asked stunned, she hadn't been expecting that response.

"I told you," James said sternly, "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Please Lily, give me a chance."

Lily regarded him silently before she, slowly, nodded her assent. "Alright Po-James, I'll give you your chance." Then she smiled, "After all, two is better than one, isn't it?" James just smiled.


	2. Colors of the Wind: Luna Lovegood

This is my IPod Challenge. Basically I write a chapter for each song, some have more than one character, or more than one setting. I will be using people from all of the years at Hogwarts.

**Colors of the Wind: Luna Lovegood**

Luna gave a serene smile as she looked out over the woods where she was stationed. She was in America, and was well on her way to discovering creatures that no one else has ever seen. Her smile became much more distant as she thought back to a time where she was never taken seriously.

She had always appreciated Nature, even when she was a little child. She was what Muggles liked to call tree-huggers; she never minded that, though. She just wanted people to understand that the plants and the animals were just as important as they were, and that it was wrong for them to hurt animals or cut down trees for the sole fact that they could.

It was that, more than anything else that made her leave the relative safety of London for the harsh wilderness of Russia, or America, or any of the other places that she had been in the past few years.

She spared a glance over her shoulder at the copper skinned Native American man, who was showing her the way to where he had seen the legendary Flatfooted Blabbersnout (another creature that she had been told never existed), so that she may record it and let people know. And really, it doesn't matter that she may never see it, that's not the point. The point is that she is out there, in the world, living her dream.

It really doesn't matter what anyone else thinks really.

After all, Luna mused thoughtfully, I can see all of the colors of the wind. And that is more than what Hermione Granger-Weasley can do, even with all of her genius.


	3. I'm Still Here: Regulus Black

This is my IPod Challenge. Basically I write a chapter for each song, some have more than one character, or more than one setting. I will be using people from all of the years at Hogwarts.

**I'm Still Here: Regulus Black**

Regulus Black groaned in pain as he looked at the Locket that was in his hands. He was eighteen years old and he swears that the stupidest thing that he had ever done was join Voldemort and his league of Death Eaters.

"…Oh well," Regulus whispered to the empty countryside, and to his ever loyal house elf, "What's done is done, the past cannot be rewritten." He looked at the elf sternly, "This locket is to be destroyed, and you are to tell No one what we have done today, do you understand?"

Kreacher nodded fearfully and took that locket from his dying master, "Yes Master," The small elf then vanished with a crack and Regulus was left alone.

Regulus took a moment to look over at the scene he was witnessing, he was just outside of a muggle school, and there were little kids outside playing on the swing sets and other pieces of playing equipment. And Regulus felt happy.

He was betraying everything that his family ever stood for, for them. And then he paused, he wasn't sure if what he was doing was right and then he heard a little voice from his left.

"Are you alright mister?" It was a little girl, brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a light green sun dress, "Are you hurt? Mummy says that when people get hurt they need to tell a grown up or go see the doctor."

"She's right," Regulus said, "But I've done bad things, I don't deserve help."

"Are you doing bad things now?" The girl asked, her voice was so innocent that it gave the hardened Death Eater a pause.

"No, no I'm trying to make amends for what I've done," Regulus replied.

"Then you aren't bad," The girl said stubbornly, "If you say sorry and mean it, then the only thing you have to do is wait for them to forgive you."

"Little one," Regulus said gently, "I do not deserve forgiving."

"No, you do not Cousin," Regulus tensed and turned to stare at Bellatrix LeStrange, "Speaking to Mud, little Cousin, how shameful."

Regulus placed himself in front of the child and glowered at his cousin, "What do you want Bella?"

"You betrayed our lord," Bellatrix sneered, "You don't deserve to live. But first, I think I'll take care of the brat."

"No," Regulus said, "Not while I'm still here." He smiled, "Sirius was right, you really are a crazy bitch."

As Bellatrix screamed and attacked him, Regulus smiled inwardly. 'I hope she gets away safely.' And then, with a flash of light, Regulus Black was dead.

_I'll never be what you want._


End file.
